Going through Changes
by BootsBowsandSnares
Summary: Hey this is a story im writing with my friend "Lover of Knowlage" shes doing Katniss' pov and im doing Gales hope you enjoy. gale and katniss' parents have been murdered after the reaping (for the 74 games) and they start a new life ps please review and fallow if youd like
1. Chapter 1

"Cast?" that was the first thought that came to my mind when the weird looking lady in the pink outfit pulled out the name for the girls. I sighed in relief because it wasn't Katniss or Prim. I looked over and saw Katniss looking at me "its ok" I whispered and looked back up to the stage, inside I knew it could be me that got reaped to represent the guys, but quickly pushed that thought away. The lady pulled out a piece of paper "Peeta Mellerk" oh my gosh it's not me. I sighed in relief, man oh man one more year in the wood with catnip. As soon as I could I walked over to see the ecstatic Prim and Katniss hugging; when prim saw me she smiled and Katniss turned around to see me smiling a great big grin. "What am I Chopped liver? Where's my hug, catnip?" I tease and opened my arms to which catnip ran straight into my arms and held me tight. I scooped up Prim and she plopped down on my shoulders and Katniss took her moms hand I waved at her mom and we were off to the Everdeen house. We had a meal at their house and we sat around being happy that neither of us were reaped for a while then it was almost 10 and I promised Poesy id read to her if I stayed from the games. So I sundered home and saw one of my friends from the hob, we stood and talked of things like the rebellion, I told him he was dreaming while awake. I then told my friend I had to get home and walked home, when I got there however the door was open and I saw two large male figures, I knew they were peace keepers, they probably were here to tell me about what would ever happen to my family if I "had the opportunity to be in the games" then I heard a shriek. IT WAS POSEY! I ran to the door to see Vick and Rory on the floor bleeding hazel was on the floor too. I watched as they grabbed Posey; "NO! I yelled and rushed in knocking down one peace keeper, the other one picked up Posey by the neck I threw a kitchen knife and it stuck into the arm not holding Posey. he twisted his arm and I heard the crunch of Poesy's frail little neck "YOU IDIOT PECE KEEPER YOUR KILLING HER!" I yelled knocking him to the ground and Posey onto the floor. I stabbed the peacekeeper I don't know how long, finally I stopped and went over to her, I held the slowly dying Posey as she whispered "Gale?" I fought tears "yes its me Posey" I said then she whimpered "my neck hurts gale" little tears formed in her eyes "I know Posey I'm here now I'm so sorry Posey" I said "gale d-do you love me?" she whispered "ill always love you Posey" I said as a tear fell "gale am I gonna die?" she asked me " no Posey no you you're just gonna take a nap okay?" I said tear in my eyes "tew me a stowy Gale pwease" she whimpered I stood there my heart slowly breaking "o-once upon a time, t-there was a little princess" "a pwincess monkey? Gale?" she interupted I knew she liked monkeys, and climbing trees when I lifted her. "Yes a princess monkey named Posey and she climbed trees all day until her mommy and big gorilla brother called her for her …banana pudding then she went in her house and took naps and lived happily ever after" I finished "I wike dat stowy Gale…..goodnight Gale" she said " goodbye Posey" I said and watched her close her eyes. I cried and laid my head on her warm little body. I watched as a shadow crept up behind me and snuck to the door the peacekeeper ran out the door….. THE PEACE KEEPER RAN OUT THE DOOR! I ran to the door and picked up a big rock and beamed it at him, it popped him right in the head, I think he was dead. There gonna come after me, I reached my hand back inside and grabbed my hunting coat and shut the door behind me not wanting to look again, and I walked to the fence. When I got to the fence I slipped through. I went to my tree where my knife, bow and my arrows were I took all my things and went to the spot where I always met Katniss I was sure she wouldn't be there but it was a good place to sit and think. I pushed through the bushes and saw Katniss pointing an arrow dead center at my heart "GALE!" she gasped I almost died. I almost couldn't talk when I saw Prim, it had happened to them too "there dead" I started crying "THERE DEAD!" I held onto her crying. "She's gone too" she said. We pulled prim into the hug and just then we heard something in the bushes, we all broke apart I nodded at catnip and handed prim my knife, Katniss had her bow and I had mine. I put Prim on my back and we ran deeper into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

As I remembered watching my sister die I tried thinking of who would some on do that to me I'm just a boy from the seam and prim and what about catnip? Oh she was sitting right there I thought as I watched katniss sit down

"Back already?" I teased

She turned her head so fast she could have gotten whiplash I smiled at her she was my best friend of course, she scooted over on the log and I walked over to sit down.

"Nice job, Catnip" I smiled and teased her

She just rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Nice job? It's just a squirrel not a deer"

What a child, tisk tisk oh well just a deer not like she could have sold it yesterday anyway. "You ever going to let that go?" I asked

She looked into my eyes and chuckled. "Do you even know me?"

I got a big grin and said "ill take that as a no then"

She laughed but then she stopped smiling "where's prim?" she asked

I leaned forward touching her leg "she is asleep" I said looking in her eyes. As soon as I did that she looked away fast and stood up I thought I had messed up bad when I did that.

"I'm gonna go check on her," she said and walked back to check on her sister "gosh she looked amazing I wish I could have kis…..I cant even think like that about her there's too much to worry about now" I thought.

I got up walking in behind her thinking I needed to apologize "katni" I said but she cut me off hugging me tight she looked up at me "yes?"

I couldn't say anything back for a while, I held her cheeks in my hands and I rubbed her cheeks and started leaning closer, closer, closer and closer till our noses were touching I couldn't hardly breathe. I got ready to kiss her I was gonna do it I don't know what else would happen but I would kiss her tonight, and all the sudden I heard something I whipped out my knife ready for the attack and what jumped out was.

A rabbit.

I looked at katniss again she looked away probably embarrassed I tried something like that man it was stupid of me "we need to get some sleep" she said gently god I was an idiot! I nodded anyway.

She went to lie down, and I lay down behind her I pulled an arm around her and pulled her to my chest. "katniss" I whispered not wanting to wake prim. I kissed her cheek gently then whispered "goodnight"

She whispered back "goodnight" and took my hand as we fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

As I woke up that morning I sat up with nightmares of posy crying for my help. I stood up and katniss was still asleep and the sky was still dark. I got out of the tent slinging my bow over my shoulder and my quiver and strapped on my knife and I was off. I left through the forest, walked back to where my Snares were and saw nothing, "Where were my Rabbits I saw signs of Rabbits here yesterday" I thought to my self, there wasn't anything. so I went hunting but I saw nothing after a few hours. I headed back to camp and saw a man who looked like me in build. He took off westwards and when I looked in his Camp I saw a Tent a lot of food and a fire. "There's something up with this kid I need to get back to katniss KATNISS!" I thought to my self and ran back to our Camp hiding in the bushed listening to the conversation the man and katniss were having. "I do not like this guy" I thought. Katniss flung a warning arrow at him; I knew it was warning because she never missed. When he got up ready to leave I stood up making myself known. I was so mad I wanted to beat him to a pulp for finding our camp, and trying to get katniss to go back with him but I guess she chose the right answer, she probably didn't know what to think of this guy "he has a whole camp of food about a mile east" I told her hoping she would know to be mindful of that. "There us breakfast waiting" I said prim jumped up and ran to camp katniss got ready to fallow her but I grabbed her arm I needed to know if he hurt her before I saw them. "You ok?" I asked her she got ready to respond but she instead asked me how I knew who prim and she were talking about. I stayed quiet a bit, then replied "I didn't just get back" We headed back to our camp and she held my Hand, I held her hand has we walked to join prim at Breakfast. As we ate we didn't talk we just looked at each other. Man katniss was beautiful I could never tell her that though, she was only my friend no matter what I wanted she was only my friend and I had to respect that.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been seven days since Zane came into our camp…..seven days, seven long tense days. Katniss has been acting strange, Prim seems mad at her and on top of it Zane is very strange. I'm staying on my toes I'm not going to let my guard down just yet, and I sure as a stick pole with a fish on am not Going to let him read me incase he's sneaking around our camp watching us I won't show any emotion. …even though I desperately want to tell Katniss some things. I need to just keep my cool and keep to the woods. One day she fallowed me though

I walked and over my shoulder I watched her duck behind a tree, I took off running and turned quickly to the right and ended up behind her, I grabbed her and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She pulled out of my grasp and gave me a dirty look "I want to know why your so damn pissy all the time!" she yelled at me…..whoa she yelled at me I never ….she never…..

"What the hell Katniss?" I asked her.

"You have been avoiding me ever since that dirty S.O.B walked onto our camp a week ago and I want to know why!" she kept yelling at me

I've gotta play it off I thought. "You really are paranoid aren't you? I'm not acting different." I laughed.

She walked up and pushed me, "Don't give me that!" she yelled at me again "You have done nothing but come out here to be by your self! I haven't seen you smile in a damn week!" she yelled.

"So just be happy that means I have to be" I shot back, I hate it when we fight she's yelling at me now and I can't stand it or even here what she saying forget this I'm done with the fighting. I leaned in and kissed her even though she was still talking.

I pulled her to me, I put my arms around her waist, she pulled her arms around my neck, the Kiss got deeper and more loving thank god I needed this I'm so in love with Katniss after we break the kiss ill tell her, I pushed her against a tree, and then she gripped my shirt like she wanted it off then out of nowhere we heard a scream.

We jumped apart and ran for the camp I jumped out of the bushes and froze. As I looked up the sky was filled with fire! How is this possible I looked from the sky around the camp and there I saw Zane doing all this and I wanted to rip prim away from him I was mad!

Hatred flowed through me I felt like murdering him but prim was happy unaware of the danger I'm going to need to keep my guard up now I sighed and thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

(editors note)

**HELLO FAIR PEOPLE READING MY SIDE OF THE STORY! thank you so much for reading my side, I would really like to know what you think I'm sorry I havent been writing more ive been busy ill try being done and caught up by this weekend. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reply so I know some of you are reading and if you want tell me what to do to write better. and Thank you THANKYOU THANK YOU! for reading. please enjoy it heres chapter 5**

I stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to say then out of nowhere Katniss ran up and slapped Zane he was quiet for awhile and then broke out into heavy laughter what in the world is he laughing about was he planning something? Or was it catnip's little strike …..It was somewhat puney of a slap.

Finally he calmed down and after gasping for breath he said "no offence but did you think that 'hit' fazed me?"

Katniss was shocked "are you making fun of me?" Katniss said. I could tell she was pissed.

Zane shook his head "No Katniss, I'm just saying if you see the bastards who killed your Mom maybe you should try something stronger than slapping" he chuckled

That was enough for me I got in his face "LEAVE now before I make you leave" I growled.

Zane smiled at me "no offence two ton Charlie, but it takes more than strength to get me to go anywhere with force."

Two ton Charlie I THINK NOT! I thought to myself and swung at him then out of know where my shirt caught fire. I was running round like a fool Katniss threw water on me and I ripped it off my back intensely hot burning against my chest my big beefy arms were howling in pain ever muscle on my chest was aching they were rock hard to a punch but withstood nothing to fire.

Oh lord I'm gonna burn up, it stings so bad I dumped another bucket on me while Katniss went back to talk to Zane. I turned around seeing my shirt nothing but singed shirt fragments on the ground. I looked up to see Katniss turn around looking at me. At my chest and her cheeks were bright red looking at my abs …..They aren't that great at least I don't think so. I looked down and my bicep was bloody from a burn wound.

Katniss tried to stop the bleeding I groaned "Katniss" she cut me off with a "shhhh"

I touched her hand and she looked at me confused I could barely breathe. I slid my hand up her arm drawing hearts with my fingertips. She was so close I could feel it before it happened.

I leaned in and kissed Katniss I kissed her roughly, she moaned putting her hands in my hair pulling just enough to drive me wild I moaned a deep dark moan and pushed her against me then out of no where we heard a laugh.

I snapped my gaze to the laugh and Katniss pulled away like tearing a piece of me with her, and I saw Zane and he walked off calling over his shoulder "leave room for Jesus!"


	6. Chapter 6

I stood around camp leaning against a tree my bicep still acheing, Katniss put prim to bed and I watched our "guest". Katniss turned around and looked at zane with a scoul,

"what no hug for me?" zane said and I thought "well no duh your in our camp!"

Katniss handeled it very well "no you get an ass whoopin unless you tell us everything you know" gosh she was hot

Zane just frowned. "Well that wasn't too nice, Miss Everdeen."

I stood there thinking i would come uncorked at any moment

Zane sighed. "Fine," he said and threw down the stick he had "But it is a long story so you might want to sit down." He looked at me. "You too, two ton Charlie."

Why does this jerk insist on calling me that?! "Stop calling me that" I snapped

Zane just smiled at me "Fine. Be stiff."

I sat down on a log across from Zane and Katniss settled down beside me. I so desperately wanted my arm around her after the kiss and the fire incident but I had to be good maybe she just wanted a one time thing.

Zane looked at us two then he said" I am not normal."

I said in disgust. "That's how you start out."

Zane looked at me. "What did you expect to hear? A fairy tale?"

Katniss groaned. "Ladies, ladies you're both pretty. Now can we just hear the story already?"

That made me mad I just kept my mouth shut though

Zane's eyes stayed on me for a while then looked back to the ground. "I am not normal," he began. "I grew up alone in the Capital, with no one by my side. The women who gave birth to me was paid by Snow to have me. They injected her with semen until she became pregnant. They were hoping that I would be some kind of super baby. After I was born, the women got her money and left . I don't know who my father is. Then again, I don't even know how many different fathers I might have.

"When it turned out that I had nothing special about me, Snow instructed a foster family to me, They took decent care of me, I guess. They didn't abuse me or anything but they weren't very loving either. Snow wanted to see me when I turned 14. Of course I went. I could have never expected why though." Zane went silent after that.

I was getting bored. "Well? What did he want?"

Zane held out his hand and fire appeared, glowing softly in the twilight night. I jumped back. It was strange how it happened but I wasn't letting curiosity kill this can I would not get burnt again. Zane closed his hand and the flame disappeared. "That," he said as he starred at his hand.

"Are," Katniss stuttered. "Are you magical?"

Zane laughed at her. I was instantly mad he was laughing at her "I am not a wizard. Here," he reached over and gently grabbed katniss' hand.

I took hold of his wrist tight, and shook my head. Zane's eyes went to him. "I will show you next, little boy, please wait in line."

katniss looked at me and shrugged. I thought about what to do then decided id try it, I finally let go of Zane's wrist.

Zane put his hand under hers, my skin crawling because I was worried about her safety I didn't want her to get hurt, she gasped and I grabbed for my knife, I just had it grasped when Zane smiled. "It's a chip," he said, not letting go of her.

"Snow wanted to test it out. He thought it would be a cool thing to go into the Arena for the Hunger Games. He wanted to put a chip into every tributes hand to have them burn each other to death in the Arena. He thought it would sparks peoples interest in the Game's more." Zane chuckled softly. "Not like they don't have enough publicity." Zane let go of er hand and stuck it out to me. "Find it yourself." Zane said. He didn't look at me probably knowing I didn't like what was going on.

"I'm good, thank you," I said and shoved Zane's hand away.

Zane shrugged. "Your choice." He continued. "It obviously worked but when they tried it on different people, it almost burned off their hand. No one knows why it doesn't do it to me. Guess I'm lucky," he said. The smile faded the next second. "They left me alone the next few years. They took out the chip and sent me back to my family. But just a week ago they gave me a mission. I can't believe that I accepted it, but I did." Zane looked at us both sadly. "The killings of your families was not a random act of violence by the Capital. They knew about your guys hunting activities and decided that you two needed to be fully punished for your actions. They were supposed to kill you two as well but you escaped." Zane went silent after that and looked at his hands. "They assigned me my mission and gave me my chip back."

I was beginning to get nervous and a little shifty. "What was your assignment?"

Zane looked up at me, no emotion in his eyes. "I'm here to kill you."

I almost came uncorked but I kept calm because I knew if I watched him long enough I would get the upper hand in a fight if he moved first


	7. Chapter 7

" You know..." Katniss said sarcastically " you could have handled that better." great just great I save her from Zane green and his fire breathing hand and this is the thanks I get?

"He was sent to kill us Katniss!" I shrieked, besides He could have hurt us with that thing...couldn't he? I don't know all that matters is he's out cold now.

I began to laugh "I proved him wrong didn't I?" I laughed harder "I knocked him flatter than a flit " Katniss let out a anger filled sigh, groaned and demanded that I go check on prim I tied to object but she in turn yelled at me to go.

So I obliged and walked back to the tents Katniss and I sat up far enough away from the fire that if a spark flew it wouldn't land on the tents making a fire place out of them.

Here I saw sweet little prim sleeping soundly, I mean I know shes not little anymore, she s getting pretty big but something about her seems small to me, wether its her two pig tails or her gentle sweetness in her voice. yet something about her oozes pure essence of her mother, unlike Catnip who is exactly the opposite. But if prim ever turns out like her mom, we will have an amazing doctor in distri... why do I

ZANE?! KAtNISS?! I ran out of our tents and ran as fast as I could to the fire where I saw katniss clutching my knife, I sprinted towards her and tackled her to the ground prying my knife from her hand I looked in her eyes and began to beg her "katniss..stop...please" with that she burst into tears.

NOTICE hey peeps reading my side of how I think gale would see it I'm going on a trip and I'm going to try typing the story's and post them when I can so i can get caught up in my " work" lol once again thanks for reading home you enjoyed and don't be afraid to review DISCLAIMER I do not own the hunger games I am a co writer with lover of knowledge she has agreed to this thank you may the odds be ever in your favor


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss was acting weird after her ordeal with zane. I kept a close eye on her I had an idea of what she was planning but I wasn't going to let her go through with it I couldn't handle prim, and I would have killed zane...or vice versa. The food supply was gradually getting smaller faster , so i knew she was planning to run.

That night I faked sleeping just to watch and late and I mean LATE that night, she got up and grabbed her bow and took off. I waited till she got out of ear shot and I jumped to my feet I slid my boots on and my hunting vest incase I had rabbits in my traps,strapped my knife on and left not needing my bow because I wasn't hunting her just... fallowing to bring her home.

She ran north I could smell her natural scent, when you've been around something so long you can pick up on a scent, just like I can smell a deer dripping blood after I shoot him to track him.

She took her boots off so I couldn't find a print so I ran dead north and looked to. My side and I saw a snare and followed the trail. Then began to see boot tracks and knew I was going the right way.

I walked longer then she had ever walked and I looked for prints but found nothing. The I saw her way right and took big steps ,then heard a twig snap "F...Oxtails" I thought and held still. She kept walking I got behind her and another twig snapped and she bolted. I ran as fast as I could trying not to laugh she was so slow but yet so fast. i finally caught her and tackled her to the ground.

"Stop fighting catnip" I laughed

"Gale" she whispered almost amazed I was there

"Didn't think I'd let you run away from us did you ? " I smiled

"Leave" she snapped " leave me now! " she said

I replied plainly "no"

She looked at me and I looked in her eyes and she begged me again "please"

I shook my head " I'm never letting you go Katniss " I whispered " I love you" I breathed I couldn't fight it anymore I kissed her lips they were so soft. She kissed me back and ran her hands through my hair, I pulled her lip as I kissed her and held her against a tree she clutched my shirt and she scratched my back slowly it hurt but sent shivers down my spine it was amazing. I kissed her neck wanting her so bad and I took my shirt off and we went at it.

Only thing I remember is laying on our clothes arms around her, her hands fiddling with my hair and I fell in love thinking if we ever made it to a district or a Capitol I wanted to buy a ring, but I would need all the hunting meat I could catch. Because I wanted her to be my wife and make a family with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Gosh how long had I gone without this? Katniss and I were together for what seemed like forever, she was amazing when we kissed, when we touched, when we did... That. It was all amazing. It hurt so bad but she begged me to keep trying then it got better...much better, and it felt like we were meant to be together. I wanted her,I needed her,I was in love with her and now she knew. I had forgotten even why we were out here for that long and it just felt like we were back in district 12.

"You know Katniss," I whispered against her neck placing a peck on her neck arm around her waist drawing hearts on her stomach. "we have to get up eventually" she sighed

"I know" and tried to stand I pulled her back down " I said eventually not right this second" I grinned and kissed her rolling on my back pulling her on top of me. wanting what had just happen to happen again.

She puled away almost tearing my lips from hers "believe me id stay here all day if I could but we both cant you know why."

I sighed knowing she was right I stood up fully in the buff and said "glad I ran after you catnip" and grinned

I watched her get dressed looking her gorgeous body up and downbeat it was so perfect, so beautiful, so mine I was fully dressed when she turned around dressed. I wanted to go back just a little while I needed her.

We took hands and headed back to camp but when we got there there was no zane green...I wanted to talk to him but he was no where to be found "we needed water maybe he's by the river"I offered

"You go wake prim ill find him" I kissed her lips...and tongue and went off to find him I walked through the trees then I made it to the river,there was no Zane to be found. Then I heard Katniss shriek I sprinted to her just to find prim motionless.

"what happ oh" I saw the note and touched prim it burnt yet was cold Katniss was in a death grip holding her sisters arm I pried her arm away and held her to my chest as she sobbed.

" its ok katniss its ok I'm here and I love you ill kill zane" I tried to tell her those and many other things yet she seemed unfazed and like she hear me and just sobbed.

Oh how I wanted to murder the mystical Zane green.

**chapter 9 everyone! thanks so much for your wonderful encouragement sorry it takes awhile I don't have a comp I can only write on my phone or iPad but thanks for everything you guys and I couldn't do any of this without the help of the always wonderful loverofknowlage**


	10. Authors note!

Authors note : thank you all for your wonderful reviews they have been nothing but encouraging I was really sad at first because I didn't know you had to moderate your reviews lol then I saw all your wonderful reviews. Thank you all for being so patient with me being slow but I just got an iPad and its working quite nice for typing when not at my home, once again thank you all I love all of your reviews please keep it up and I'll try doing the same lol :D ps eta of next chapter tomorrow I try doing a chapter a day.


	11. Chapter 10

I took ragged breaths and heaved the blanket holding prim, why was i doing this? "I cant believe you talked me in to this" I sneered.

"She's still alive gale what do you expect that I just go on without her?" she snapped.

I pulled again " she burns freezing cold to the touch Katniss, I think she would have been fine, she was when you and I were off doing...doing extracurricular activities." I panted

Why in gods name would some one do that?! And if I'm not wrong, how the cuss do you freeze some one with fire?!...The capitol is crazy...I still couldn't leave poor little Prim, what if she unfroze? If she wasn't super heavy I could have carried her but she put on some weight since she froze.

We had decided to go looking for zane, but considering "little Prim" was now extremely heavy and burnt you when you didnt have somthing to take the freeze away Prim, we hadn't gotten very far.

"Gale " Katniss panted out of breath "we have to stop or I'm going to die" she gasped.

"Ok I see a clearing up ahead that will make a good place for camp." I said wiping sweat from my brow and pulled again. When we got there she collapsed on the ground and I knew we needed water. I dug in our bags and grabbed some bottles of water and threw one to her and drank mine almost inhaling my water.

I gasped for air and sat back. I looked at Katniss to see her looking at me and I grinned and she crawled towards me and I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep again, her in my I stay up just to be safe for a little while but I was so tired I passed out.

**There you go peeps chapter ten I know I said tomorrow but I had the time and **

**Guess what you guys lok said I could. Churn out a chapter before her if I got caught up! Wooooooooooo so let's see if I can get caught up in a week shall we? Thanks for your support lets do this lol**


	12. Chapter 11

I was in heaven I was no longer toting a heavy little girl but now sleeping that was way better. Until I was awakened by a swift kick to my ribs my eyes shot open and I saw six extra feet I jumped up. To see my "dearly beloved" zane green I growled to my self and muttered the words.

"Well well well the devil has returned to Georgia." I heard a slight snicker and looked to the man who I had not met yet standing by the girl

Zane snapped his head to the guy and gave him a dirty look. "What Dan?" he said sounding fairly annoyed.

This Dan was now laughing. "Oh come on man!" he said busting a gut. "That was a good one."

The girl rolled her eyes as she starred at Dan. "You are such a child," she groaned

Dan looked at her and smiled. "C'mon babe," he said all gushy. "I was just laughing."

The girl's facial expression didn't change.

Zane fought smiling "I told you he was immature, Monica," he said, trying not to laugh.

Monica, sighed. "Yet, I love him all the same."

Dan smiled. "Thanks babe," he winked.

Isnt that...groady. Thats freakin nasty, I mean thats not talk you supposed to have in front of people thats for you and your girl only...I think. I don't know maybe its different in the capitol. Thats not how I talk to katniss...Maybe they could help me get our rings, considering they're from the capitol.

Katniss didnt seem too thrilled "so where the hell have you been?!" she snapped at zane

"oh you know... Places" he said slyly

I made a face and catnip gave a glare

"I left you a message," Zane said, nervously.

"Fire=Ice!?" I shouted...wouldnt you have shouted? what does that even mean? thats no message! "What the hell kind of message is that? No one could possibly know what that means." I yelled again

Dan smirked. "Oh people can understand that," he sneered. "Anyone with half a brain that is."

Great now we have a wise guy in the group just great I thought and started to walk over to him but Katniss stopped me by pushing her arm against my chest. She shook her head at me. So I calmed and stepped back

"Look, I'm sorry. I really had to go and couldn't wait for Gale to find you, honestly, it took longer than I expected but I'm glad that he finally did." Zane said and I saw Katniss flush and I kinda grinned remembering but I didnt think zane thought anything about it "I had to freeze Prim because there was absolutely no way I could take her with me to the Capitol-,"

Zane said getting cut off

"You went to the Capitol?" Katniss asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Monica frowned. "To make a report,An honest one."she snarled

Zane gave her a look. I didn't doubt thats where he went I mean where else could he have friends he was very familiar with? but thats not why I was mad I was mad because he hurt possibly killed prim.

Katniss frown deepened. "What report?" she said, her glare hardening. "A status report?"

"Yes," Zane said plainly

Katniss was bent out of shape and I knew she was gonna explode but Monica cut her off.

"He lied," she snapped at her. "So you don't have to cry."

Katniss glared at her. Dan noticed the dangerous looks and stood protectively back in front of Monica looking mainly at me. "Back up," he hissed. What?! i needed to back up? I wasn't gonna get involved even.

"Make me," I shot back.

This was getting bad and I was about to deck some one and Katniss was mad too when I heard a noise. Everybody else heard it also and snapped their heads to see Prim, yawning. The color was back in her face and she looked perfectly back to normal. I froze in my tracks and was about to say something when she saw Zane looked super scared. like a lightning bolt she ran to Zane, screaming like a mad woman and kicked him in between his legs. Hard.

you just as well have decked me to the floor I was out of breath and dying of laughter.


	13. Chapter 12

"Zane!" Katniss yelled in time with Monica, and rantowards him. His hands were over his crotch, his face twisted in pain. Prim had kicked his grandchildren all into next yearI mean really hard. I was on the floor dying Dan next to me maybe he wasn't so bad after all, he knew how to have a laugh at least

"Typical," I heard Monica mumble in front of us

"Gale!" Katniss yelled

I was struggling for air. "W-what?" he said when i wasnt laughing which was about every .5 of a second.

Katniss face palmed and sighed.

"Don't listen to them," Monica said as she rubbed Zane's back. "They weren't the one who got kicked."

You really shouldn't sit up," Monica scolded.

I was still laying on the floor with dan laughing

'Im good" Zane said through clenched teeth.

"Hurry up!" Monica yelled to Katniss. "how hard can it be to find a bottle of damn water?"

"I want holy water," Zane gasped,through his pain.

Katniss came back with a bottle of water. "Here," she said and handed it to Monica "Don't get your panties into a twist." she said sternly

I was all for giving Monica a chance but gosh couldn't she lighten up a little?

Katniss shrugged. "I wasn't trying to be cute," she said, "I was trying to be a bitch. There is a difference." She looked at Zane and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel sympathy for your situation."

Monica almost threw the bottle down on Zane's crotch. He howled in pain but I "How can you say that? After everything he has done for you!" Monica yelled

Katniss looked at her "Making me think that my sister was dead," she hissed back. "Yeah, that is so great!"

"He was do-,"

"I know why he did it," she snapped. "But I don't know everything yet and until I do there is no room for sympathy in me at the moment." And without another word, she walked over to me

I had finally calmed down to a chuckle not a loud obnoxious howl . and took her hand

Katniss looked at dan Dan. "Monica wants you,"

He nodded and waved his byes to us and went to gone Zane and Monica on the forest floor.

I wiped my tears from laughter and Katniss said "Let's get Prim someplace to sleep."

I nodded and picked up Prim. She was shaking and tears had filled her eyes. poor thing... at least shes alive I loved this little girl not like i loved Katniss but love like she was my own sister...little...posey...just thinking of her brought tears to my eyes but not now. Now was the time to be happy prim was ok.

she laid her head on my shoulder and we walked her to camp.

When Prim had finally gone to sleep, it was almost dark I was sitting out by a fire I made for all of us yet I hadn't seen any of them except prim and Catnip. She came out and said "gale"

"Yeah?" I asked.

I looked at her worriedly.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said

I couldn't do what I wanted which was jump up and down but what I did instead was grin like an idiot

I was gonna be a dad...sweet

There it is one more chapter till I get to write my own :D I'm so happy wooooo plus gale is gonna be a daddy even more happy to go around c'mon chapter 13! Thanks for all the support


	14. Chapter 13

I was standing in front of Katniss so freakin happy nothing could ruin my mood, my hand pressed against her stomach gently. I was grinning like a fool, my other arm was around her waist, holding her close .I looked up into her eyes. "Our baby," I whispered grinning. "Our baby."

I kissed her. Our lips together like they were meant to be. The kiss got deeper, I pulled our bodies together as close as we could get, sending pleasure through both of our bodies. The kiss got rougher and more intense with each second that past and I needed this.

I pulled back, breathing heavily. "I'm going to be a dad," I smiled.

She nodded with a grin.

I laughed so amazingly happy and picked her up spinning

I held her tight and knew i needed Monica,Dan and even Zane's help for what came next.

YES IM DONE I GET TO WRITE MY ON CHAPTER WOOOOOOOOOOOO ok short one but a good one i ant wait to get to work i couldn't have done any of this without lok's help than all your encouragement thank you all and lets see how my own self written chapter goes wooooo.


	15. Chapter 14-15

Katniss had fallen asleep, and I walked out and leaned against a tree. About half an hour later the three best friends showed up at camp,I walked towards Dan, Monica stepped hard on a stick popping it to her hand and swinging at me and I dodged it barely.

"Hey" she swung again, " stop" I said catching the stick " I just wanted to ask you something."

" You have thirty seconds" Monica snapped.

" If I give you my Hunting spoils and some Arrows I made could you sell them and buy me two-" Monica cut me off "Times up! " she said sternly " And no. "

Dan had a soft face " Wait Mon let him finish... Go on two what gale?"

I sighed " Two wedding rings for me and Katniss"

Monica's face got a big almost evil looking grin and said " ssssuuuuuurrrreee we can help."

Dan smiled gently " What kind of ring ,durning, flow bound ,flak?"

I looked at them strangely " Uhhhhhh how bout silver? "

Monica's eyes widened and Dan hung his head " Lets see what we can do huh?"

I nodded and Monica pulled Dan aside and they whispered and argued and I heard one word "rare" and my heart sunk,I knew silver was durable and I had never heard of those other kinds before so I wanted silver I saw Dan look down and say " you. Take him Zane and I will watch the girls" Monica sighed and rubbed her head then agreed but mumbled the word" double dose"

"Ok Mr... Goliath " Dan said trying to be funny, " Hawthorne " I corrected.  
" Sorry Mr Hawthorne, my fiancée is going to take you to the Capitol but you have to drink this vile first, so before you leave pack all the stuff you want to sell and fast." He said and I ran taking my game bag all my arrows ( if I needed more I could make more) and walked to Monica and Dan.

She handed me the vile and I downed it,some what wondering why she didn't drink one but didn't think much of and we started walking. Next thing I knew we were looking up at buildings that were really tall, I looked behind me to see more buildings where I expected to find the woods, and I turned to Monica and she said.

" Don't ask I gave you a vile of serum that makes you forget a 'certain amount of time'" she snapped

greeeeeat I was drugged. I sighed" Ok, butcher shop?"

"What?! no! gale they haven't used those since ...a long time ago now we just take it to restaurants and they put the meat in the machines what kinda of meat is it?" Monica snapped

" Deer venison, squirrel , rabbit a few whole quail, and a turkey breast and both legs" I smiled proud of my self .

Monica seemed impressed which was new to me and said " That should bring in 234.09 at a restaurant that serves that food, and your ring would be 175 each so..." She trailed off thinking then said "350 how many arrows do you have?"

" Ten" I said.

"They will be sold as novelties soooooo roughly five dollars a piece ." She said plainly

My hands ached thinking how long it took to make them,how my hands bled from cutting myself with my knife,and how my blisters got blisters, I ground my teeth and mumbled as we walked to the restaurant to sell my game.

We walked inside and Monica went and talked to the manager, a man with four mow-hawks, one red, another purple, another green, another blue...yuck.

He took all my meat and threw it in a grinder bones and all and said "they'll never know its not beef." with a laugh.

I shuttered thinking of the bone splinters and walked outside, Monica fallowing me we walked down the street, I looked at Monica then back down then finally asked

"So... you like dan?" I said looking back at her.

"No duh shirlock I have a ring on, were engaged" she snapped

"Sorry sorry I just was making conversation" I sighed and kept quiet, we showed up at a pawn shop, and this man looked fairly normal he had short curly hair,yet five ear rings which made me shudder I gave him my arrows, he handed me the money, and we left. when we counted the money we had 285 we were almost there.

I saw a man grilling in a cart, a sign on his cart said 'coal smoked burgers' I had some coal in my pocket so I went to talk to the man and also I remembered what the other shop said about never knowing about it not being beef and tried shaking the thought again. I walked to the man and asked if he would buy my coal and he offered me eight dollars and a burger, I kindly refused the burger and the man grabbed my arm and whispered.

"I only use real beef and no bones." that soothed me, I took the burger and bought one for Monica.

" Getting brave are we?" she mocked as I handed her the food.

" Gotta try it some how" I said taking a bite.

"Gale you realize your money is valuable for those rings right?" she asked.

"Well yeah" I sighed.

"You have three hundred, you need three fifty or three forty five" she said matter of factly biting her burger.

"Dang it, how will I ever get that much?" I said sadly.

"I have no money" Monica said and I knew she was lying, but she was actually being nice so I wasn't going to argue, she smiled slyly and said. " Of course you could make money other ways... " as she pointed to a young girl with pink hair silver eyes a short dress like thigh high short, and it was very tight on her.

I snapped my gaze away "oh hell no! I'm not a prostitute!"

Monica looked at me " not that, stupid!" she conked my head "read her dress!"

I read the wording on her upper back which read, "one night only fight a peace keeper in the PKFC aka Peace Keeper Fighting Circuit, Grand prize 1000$ Participant prize 100$ entry fee 25$ "

"c'mon gale swing a few punches. You get enough for the rings even if you lose" she said.

"Great idea" I grinned as I walked up to her and signed up my fight was at 6 tonight.

I remember stepping into that ring, there was a guy a little smaller than me but he looked tough, I stepped in and the crowd booed me, but despite that we touched gloves and backed away to our corners, waiting for the bell. I heard the ding and I swung at him, he reached under my arm and knocked me on my back knocking the wind out of me, I couldn't catch my wind for anything, I was going foggy, I tried standing but was a little wobbly I stood my head still foggy and I swung at his stomach, he took it hard and kicked my ribs, I doubled over in pain, and looked in the crowed, Monica was cheering me on. I saw the clock and I looked to a monitor and seeing my face and it said longest person to stay in the ring with the champ P.K. Then recognized the face turning to look at my opponent and he hit my face knocking me out.

When I finally came too he and Monica stood over me in the lockers, he shook my hand and said. " Good fight top contender, everyone else is out after 2 punches!" he laughed. I guess I held in there for ten minutes. "Great job again it was good thing you did it to get cash for that girl, go get her harry " I looked at Monica and she mouthed " play along" as if she gave him a false name for me so I wouldn't get thrown in jail for being a wanted man.

I stood and he shook my hand once again, and Monica gave me a vile and showed me the rings sterling silver "The girl one fit my hand Katniss' hand is no bigger than mine." I drank the vile and all I remember was walking into camp.

Dan grinned hugging Monica Prim ran to my embrace. " Oh gale your poor face" I flinched and smiled " fought a guy for some money to buy a ring to marry your sister." Prim squealed in excitement, and I raised my finger to my lips,then turned seeing Katniss and Zane walk out of the Forrest.

" where the hell have you?!-" I cut Katniss off

"Marry me?" I asked softly and she blushed

" Gale, we talked about this but this is a personal matter no one else needs to know" she said not wanting Zane, Prim, Dan, and Monica to know, yet all but Zane knew

I grinned and got on one knee and pulled her ring out " I want them here to hear me say Katniss Everdean will you marry me?"

And she burst into tears and fell to her knees hugging and kissing my face "yes!" She cried happily

Dan laughed " I used to work for a justice of the peace. So I now pronounce you man and wife.

I slid her ring on and mine on too.

Prim clapped and cheered, Monica grinned and said " kiss her dufus! " and I kissed her long and hard.

We had a baby on the way now we were a family right now life was good. smiled extremely happy

There it is my own chapter! I wrote all by my self with no help from lok I'm so happy she gave me that chance! THANK YOU LOK! please tell me what you think of my chapter sorry on the delay I had to think and figure out what to write.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything was perfect, I just got married, no drama, no nothing. It was all perfect. But things change...Fast. One second I was holding my wife in my arms. The next I heard a blood stilling smack that just sounded of pain.

Zane had hit Monica ...Wait what?! ZANE hit Monica? thats insane I don't know what... I need to help her! but Dan was putting a hurt on Zane.

I pounced onto dan pulling him away, yet his fists continued finding a way to meet Zane's face. "DAN!...stop" I said softly and pulled him off the black eyed bloody nosed Zane.

"Handle this trash gale" Dan said standing and walking off.

Wonderful...I was gonna have to learn to take care of injuries sooner or later. I knew about bloody noses but figured bruises would need cold to keep the swelling down, I never had black eyes as a kid so I was unfamiliar with them.

I found a cold bottle and held it to Zane's face, and handed him a rag to hold to his nose.

He was just a beat up bag all day, I snickered remembering prim kicking him.

"Hold still" I groaned in frustration.

"SHUT UP!" he snapped.

Fine he doesn't want my help I wont help him.

I dropped the water bottle. "Why'd you hit her anyway? She didn't do anything to you." I asked

"You have no idea what she did to me!" Zane growled

"Then amuse me dear master story teller" I sneered

" She took away a chance that would change my life" he sighed.

"Whatever!" I shot " She hasn't even been here, she took me to the capitol to get two rings for me and kat-"my heart sank he was...and she...and they...my veins coursed with anger. "Your in love with Katniss?!" I heard a gasp and turned around to see her slack jawed and looking surprised.

I'm gonna kill him.


	17. Chapter 17

"GALE!" I heard dan yell as I swung a punch at that little worm. I pulled back another punch and dan tackled me. "Stop man I know he wants her, I know but you cant act like this. your married to her what would she think of her husband hurting him?" he reasoned .

I got up throwing dan off me and walked back to my tent. "so this is what happens when i'm gone?!" I mumbled under my breath and cursed. I threw some of my things in a bag and waited till night.

As I walked through the woods that night my mind raced I was pissed, I walked and walked and walked then I heard a scream of pain. I dropped my bag and ran to her knowing it was Katniss.

"What happened?!" I asked worried and forgetting i was mad I picked her up.

"I ran to catch up with you and I think I twisted my ankle she whimpered.

"I need to take a look at it " I sighed and carried her to my bag and I pulled off her boot to a purple foot "oh dear" I poked around on her foot "does this hurt?"

"No, no,no,YES!" she shouted when I hit a painful spot.

I sighed in frustration, I wanted to just go off and find a district by my self, but she fallowed me ...Yet the fight in her is one of the things I love about her.

"Well sweetheart you may or may not have a broken foot" I sighed.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"I don't know for sure " I sighed "I hear something up ahead, its probably a district i'll take you to the hospital." I sighed. I picked up both our bags and her and carried her to the gate it looked really familiar.

"What do you want?" said one of the guards.

"I'm uhhhh James and this is my wife she fell and hurt herself" I said.

"The other guard said "get out of here before we shoot you" he said as he pointed the gun at me.

"Ok ok were leaving" Katniss said.

As we turned to walk away we heard "hey wait a second" I thought we were caught.

"Hey let him in!" a voice called it was the man I fought.

"Hey buddy" he laughed.

"Hey man" I grinned still holding Catnip.

"This must be your wife?" he asked smiling.

"Yep sure is" I smiled.

"Whats your name and what happened to your foot?" he asked.

"I'm kat-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"thleen! her names Kathleen" I said.

"I uh fell and I hurt my leg. Do you know where a hospital is so I can get it looked at?" she asked.

"OF COURSE!" he laughed " I'm the head peacekeeper I should know!" my lungs and heart jumped into my throat. "fallow me" he said and started walking.

Katniss looked at me and I nodded like Monica nodded at me after the fight. as if to say play along.

I swallowed my lungs and heart again I realized we had a new life now as ...James and Kathleen...uhhhhh Rosethorne we were the Rosethornes now...and we had friends with the peace keepers. And we're in the capitol.

ok thats do able.

THERE IT IS :D sorry it took so long I've been gone and super busy but I'm gonna try to post faster heres how its gonna work i am going to write one chapter LOK will translate it to Katniss' pov and then she will write her own chapter then ill translate it to Gale's pov and so on. thank you for your reviews and encouragement thanks so much :D


	18. We've been stalled

Hi everyone...haven't heard from me in awhile but. I'm back... You may wonder where is lok why isn't her story up anymore? ...her mom didn't like how she wrote things and kicked her off and tried getting her banned and shes no longer aloud on the site... As for me I am still her e but I don't think I can write the story with out here...what do you guys think how has the story gone so far? Would you still like me to keep writing or did I suck at writing don't mince any words but judging by your comments ill make icy decision and try my best if I start writing again thank you and ...thank you for your feed back


End file.
